The Ghost of the Clock Tower
by LovernonFighter89
Summary: One-shot. Who knew a ghost story could bring Tamaki and Haruhi together? Written for Halloween!


The Host Club is now opened for business!

The young female students flocked into Music Room #, happily going to their host club boys.

The Host Club, consisting of 7 (well 6 since one is really a girl disguised as a boy) boys dressed as vampires.

"Excuse me, my princess, let me nibble on your neck," the blonde haired boy easily swayed the was the President of the Host Club and considers himself to be the "Daddy" of the group.

"Oh Tamaki, it tickles," the girl giggled.

Haruhi just sat to the side and watched as the Host Club did their jobs. Haruhi looked at her costume and rolled her eyes. With it being Halloween, Tamaki decided to have the Host Club dress up . . . as vampires.

"So, will one of you boys take my blood?" A girl asked one of the boys with orange hair.

"Hikaru, I thought it was my blood you wanted?" the other boy with orange hair said, his eyes glossy with tears (which Haruhi knew to be fake). His name was Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the twins of the host club. They were mischievous but they were close to each other.

"Kaoru, you know that your blood is the only blood I crave." Hikaru said as he caressed Kaoru's neck with his hand.

"Awe!" The girls squealed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, _"These girls will fall for anything."_ She thought.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Haruhi?" The boy with black hair and glasses asked the young girl. He was Kyoya, the vice-president of the Host Club. He finances the money and carries the nickname the Shadow King.

Haruhi looked around and saw Honey and Mori sitting with two other girls on the couch, "Honey, I baked you a cake that has pumpkin shaped candies in it." The girl gushed.

The little blonde haired boy took the cake and took a bit of it, "Wow! It's delicious!"

"Mitsukini, don't forget to brush your teeth." Mori reminded.

The girls squealed.

"You know, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi spoke up, "I thought Halloween was supposed to be, you know, scary with ghosts and witches. Not seducing girls by dressing up as vampires."

"What are you implying?" Kyoya asked.

"I just think it would be more fun," Haruhi shrugged.

"So, you want to have a scary Halloween?" Kaoru came out of nowhere and got close to Haruhi's face.

"Well, we have a real treat for you then." Hikaru came to her other side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Haunted Clock Tower!" The twins answered simultaneously.

Kyoya and Haruhi kept their silence. However, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and the girls turned their attention towards the twins.

"They say that years ago there was a young girl who used to go here at Ouran. Her favorite place in the school was the clock tower." Hikaru started.

"She went there every day after class. But on Halloween night, she was in the clock tower when she mysteriously fell to her death." Kaoru finished.

"Every year on Halloween, her ghost haunts the clock tower," the twins said together.

The entire room was silent. Honey was behind Mori, shaking. Everyone else, except Kyoya who was writing in his black book, stared wide-eyed at the twins.

"Wow," Haruhi looked bored, "That was the most boring and fake story I've ever heard."

"It sounded scary to me." Honey whined.

"What? You don't believe us?" The twins asked, sneering at the young girl.

"No, not really." Haruhi answered.

The twins looked at each other with a mischievous smile.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." Tamaki muttered.

"Ok, Haruhi, we dare you to spend Halloween night at the Clock Tower!" The twins shouted at her.

"Why should I?" Haruhi asked.

"We'll give you," Hikaru whispered in one of her ears.

"All the fancy tuna you can eat," Kaoru whispered in her other ear.

"Fine," she caved in, "You have a deal but you two get to come along!"

"Fine," the twins sneered, "We aren't scared of anything!" They turned towards the other Host Club members, "Anyone else want to join?"

The others stayed quiet.

However, Tamaki had something on his min.

**The theater of Tamaki's mind:**

**Tamaki and Haruhi are walking together through a dark hallway. Haruhi clutches Tamaki's jacket, "Oh, sempai, I'm so scared!" she murmured. **

"**Don't worry my Haruhi," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'll protect you." **

**End Theater of Tamaki's Mind. **

Tamaki's face was red as he shouted, "I'll go too!"

The twins grin grew bigger.

"My plan is coming together." Kyoya smiled.

* * *

**Halloween Night**!

It was five minutes till midnight on Halloween night. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were on the top floor of the Clock Tower. The entire room was dark with only one flashlight that Haruhi was holding. . .

"I still don't see the ghost." Haruhi said, looking bored, "I think you guys tricked us."

"Oh, I see! You made up this ghost story just so you twins could spend some alone time with my little Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped at the twins.

"We know the ghost is real!" The twins argued back.

Kyoya and Haruhi decided to stay out of the argument.

Suddenly, there was a loud moaning noise; everyone froze.

"What was that?' Haruhi asked, getting a little freaked out but trying not to show it.

Tamaki glared at the twins.

"It wasn't us!" The twins assured. The moaning came back only it was louder.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, I'll protect you!" Tamaki declared, getting close to Haruhi's side.

"I don't need protecting, Sempai." Haruhi mumbled.

"Um, what" Kaoru started, pointing in the darkness.

"Is that?" Hikaru finished, also pointing in the darkness.

They could see the silhouette of a woman staring at them with glowing eyes.

"It's the ghost of the clock tower!" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru screamed in horror. Tamaki and Haruhi backed right up to the wall. Suddenly, the wall opened up, Haruhi and Tamaki fell through the hall and into the darkness.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched in horror as their friends disappeared.

"Oh no! Haruhi! Boss!" Hikaru cried.

Kaoru noticed something, "Hey, wait a minute."

Hikaru noticed it too and together him and Kaoru asked, "Why aren't you scared Kyoya-sempai?"

"Because my plan is working," Kyoya answered while writing in his little black notebook.

"What plan?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smiled, "Come with me and you'll find out."

* * *

Tamaki landed first and Haruhi landed on top of him.

"Oh, sempai, are you ok?" Haruhi asked as she got off of Tamaki.

"I'm okay." He groaned as he sat up, "It was actually a soft landing." He patted the floor and felt a cushion.

The room was pretty dark with only a candle hanging from the ceiling being their source of light.

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know," Tamaki answered, "It's too dark to tell which room this is."

"Hopefully someone will find us soon," Haruhi said.

"Yeah," Tamaki agreed.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Sempai," Haruhi spoke up.

"Yeah," he looked at her.

"I never got to truly thank you," She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For comforting me during that thunderstorm when we went to the beach," she answered.

"You don't have to thank me for that." He said, blushing, "I was glad that you let me comfort you. I meant what I said when I'll be there for you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Haruhi smiled, "We'll never be alone, Sempai. We have the Host Club."

Tamaki looked at her.

Haruhi decided to explain, "You know, I always used to think that you guys were annoying and so full of yourselves. But now I see what you guys are, besides a Host Club. You guys are family."

Tamaki said, "You know you're part of that family too."

Haruhi smiled.

For some strange reason, Tamaki and Haruhi just looked at each other. They leaned towards each other and their lips met. However, as soon as they realized they were kissing, they quickly pulled apart.

"Did we just. . ." Tamaki's face was red and he was embarrassed.

"I think so," Haruhi was also blushing, "What happens now?"

However, they heard a clapping noise. The lights turned on and they see Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all clapping and smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan are finally together!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah," Mori simply nodded.

"This was all set up?" Tamaki asked, "The falling and the ghost story?"

"Kyoya-sempai told us the Ghost of the Clock Tower story." Hikaru explained.

"But he only told us the story so he could get you two to be alone so you guys can get together." Kaoru explained.

"As expected, my plan was successful," Kyoya gracefully smiled.

"They don't call him the Shadow King for nothing." Haruhi sighed.

* * *

AN: My first Ouran story for Halloween and it's not really good. Please read and review. No Flames please


End file.
